The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition containing a 2-benzyloxypyrimidine derivative, processes for the production of the derivative as well as a novel 2-benzyloxypyrimidine derivative.
Among 2-benzyloxypyrimidine derivatives, three compounds, that is, 2-benzyloxypyrimidine, 2-benzyloxy-4-ethoxypyrimidine and 2-benzyloxy-4,6-dimethylpyrimidine are respectively described in the following documents: 2-benzyloxypyrimidine: J. Chem. Soc., 1965, 5542-5549; 2-benzyloxy-4-ethoxypyrimidine: J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1975, 1798-1802; and 2-benzyloxy-4,6-dimethylpyrimidine: J. Chem. Soc., 1959, 525-530.
However, there hasn't been any known document which describes herbicidal activity of 2-benzyloxypyrimidine derivatives including these three compounds.
The present inventors have found the 2-benzyloxypyrimidine derivatives having herbicidal activity and, after having studied herbicidal properties thereof and processes for the production thereof, have attained the present invention.